


Средь шумного бала

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Олимпийские игры и прочие универсиады занимают слишком много времени, объясняет Джексон. Джебом не знает, чем объяснить про себя ― съёмки чужих свадеб и чужих лав стори не тянут на такой же загруз, но вообще-то когда у Джексона был он, никакие универсиады помехой не были.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 поцелуев [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ах эта свадьба, свадьба, свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilittlewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts).



> <https://twitter.com/EBOYBBOM/status/1173882690182844416> вижуал саппорт хд

Ну конечно что-то подобное должно было произойти на этой свадьбе: Джебом и Джексон познакомились изначально на свадьбе Джинёна и Югём, так что более чем логично и предсказуемо, что первый раз после расставания они встречаются на аналогичном мероприятии. У них обоих в руках по шампанскому и по невысказанному вопросу в глазах.

― Марк, ― говорит Джебом.  
― Ёндже, ― отвечает Джексон.

Здесь бы им и разойтись в противоположные углы зала, а лучше ― здания, но Джебом никогда не был мастером правильных ответственных решений, да и Джексон в принципе тоже. За таковые у них отвечал Джинён, и возможно именно поэтому Джинён сейчас был человеком с карьерой и женой, а Джексон и Джебом мерялись своей жизненной неустроенностью. Не то чтобы каждый из них не добился кое-каких успехов в своих сферах деятельности, просто… просто. Зато именно Джебом в своё время познакомил Джинёна с Югём (и так тоже бывает), так что хоть какие-то его поступки имели самые что ни на есть наилучшие последствия.

Джексон, понятное дело, знаком с Ёндже куда лучше, чем сам Джебом с Марком ― это же Джексон, даже если бы он просто ходил с Ёндже в спортзал (а именно такими отношениями с Марком Джебом обязан приглашению на их с Ёндже свадьбу), он был бы знаком с ним лучше. Джебом вот Ёндже почти не знает, а Джексон уже и Марка считает своим в доску парнем. Было бы здорово списать это на китайскую солидарность, но Ёндже вообще-то такой же кореец, как Джебом, и где их солидарность тогда?

Это просто эффект Джексона. Жаль, что Джебом не может подумать про него, как и про всё, связанное с Джексоном, просто сквозь чувство светлой ностальгии ― можно даже с лёгкой грустинкой, сошло бы. Но нет, нет, куда там ей быть лёгкой.

― Ты не работаешь? ― Джексон улыбается, как будто ему вообще неведомы никакие грустинки. ― Просто гость?  
― Ага, ― Джебом опустошает бокал. Джексон свой ставит на краешек стола рядом. ― Посоветовал коллегу зато. А тебе разве можно пить? Сейчас же вроде как раз разгар сезона.

Джексон издаёт короткий смешок, чуть запрокинув голову, и Джебом залипает (нет, не стыдно) на его открытой шее.

― Я же не собираюсь нажираться как свинья, ― говорит он и культурно отпивает шампанское.

Джебом был бы не против, честно говоря. С другой стороны, а смысл? Как будто он этого не проходил и не пробовал, и не болтался пьяной головой у Джинёна на коленках, и не пытался к нему пристать сквозь кружащиеся волны в глазах и шум в ушах. Сейчас самая идея “пристать к Джинёну” звучит так же смешно, как и в любую минуту, кроме той единственной абсолютно разбитой.

Всё равно не помогло, тогда не помогло и сейчас бы не спасло тоже, нет в мире ничего, что Джебома спасло бы и удержало.

В какой-то крошечной подсобке ужасно душно, пыльно, швабра пытается вдарить ему по голове, и они с Джексоном целуются как проклятые. Джебом сворачивает привычным (ах ты ж чёрт подери, привычка реально вторая натура) жестом кепку Джексона набок, чтобы козырёк не мешал. На свадьбу ― в кепке, вот странность-то, с этого они тогда и начали, когда Джебом выяснил, что Джексон любит в моменты отдыха от олимпийской сабли почитать рэп просто так для своих друзей. Чем не забавный способ организовать свадебный тост.

Джебом вот тогда был с камерой, а сейчас ― нет. Свадьбу Джинёна он просто не мог доверить больше никому, обязан был проконтролировать сам каждый поворот головы молодожёнов, и точка.

Вместо шампанского или торта Джексон пахнет ментолом, и у него на языке обнаруживается леденец. Джебом перекатывает конфету себе в рот, а потом высовывает наружу кончик языка с прозрачным кругляшком.

― Ты чего? ― шипит Джексон и засасывает его язык. Они теперь оба одинаково ментоловые. Джебом проглатывает леденец, не раскусывая, и у него в горле стоит едва ощутимый комок из-за этого. Из-за этого.

Рядом есть какой-то шикарный отель, а на соседней улице наверняка куча мотелей, но Джебом правда не любит нормальные правильные решения.

― Можно поехать ко мне, ― говорит он. ― Тут даже не очень далеко.  
― Потому что ты так и не переехал, хён, ― констатирует Джексон и цокает языком. Швабра падает на голову ему, спасибо ей за участие.

У Джексона сейчас точно так же, как и у него самого, никого нет, и он настолько нехотя освещает этот вопрос, что Джебому неосознанно кажется ― может быть, у Джексона опять же точно, как у него самого, никого и не было, по крайней мере, чтоб сколько-нибудь серьёзно. Олимпийские игры и прочие универсиады занимают слишком много времени, объясняет Джексон. Джебом не знает, чем объяснить про себя ― съёмки чужих свадеб и чужих лав стори не тянут на такой же загруз, но вообще-то когда у Джексона был он, никакие универсиады помехой не были.

Что-то было. Что-то было очень серьёзной и очень большой помехой, Джебом просто двигает все их несхождения по ключевым жизненным вопросам как можно дальше, как будто их можно запереть в той душной подсобке наедине со шваброй и надеяться, что швабра разберётся с этим сама. А у Джебома просто будет Джексон, и наоборот.  
― Всё равно расстались? ― говорит Джебом на всякий случай, когда Джексон притягивает его к себе уже у Джебома в коридоре и целует так жадно, как миллион лет назад. Он бы хотел знать, что думает Джексон, но выбора особо нет ― лучше сказать сразу почти с однозначно утвердительной интонацией, вешая самый крошечный знак вопроса в конце, чем звучать вопросительно, а оттого почти просяще. А вот давай больше не расстались, а?

Джексон на мгновение замирает ― рука на джебомовом ремне, колено меж его бёдер и неуловимо щетинистая щека, которую обдаёт дыхание Джебома.

― Расстались, ― говорит он с такой же утвердительной интонацией. Джебом ласкает его ухо языком, задеваясь об островатые серёжки. Расстались и расстались, ну и ладно, сейчас неважно.

Всё равно никто не умеет так, как Джексон, лишать его самоконтроля и любых напряженных мыслей, которые обычно идут с тем рука об руку, заставляя просто отдаться на волю ощущениям и быть счастливым от них здесь и сейчас. Джексон запускает ладони Джебому под рубашку, ведёт руками по спине, и Джебом покрывается мурашками.

хо. ро. шо.

И ничего больше.

На входе в комнату Джексон наступает в коробку из-под пиццы. Хорошо, что не Норе на хвост, комментирует он, и Джебому смешно ― ужасно, конечно, как здорово снова иметь возможность смеяться вместе с полуголым Джексоном, целоваться в промежутках и смеяться дальше, а потом кусать его сосок ещё до того, как Джексон окончательно сбросит рубашку на стул. Не только Джексон помнит, как выводить Джебома в блаженное состояние ― Джебом тоже помнит, как его кусать в ложбинку плеча, а потом сразу зализывать там и вести губами по плечу. Джексон выдыхает прямо в Джебома.

― Презервативы где всегда, ― бросает Джебом по привычке и запутывается в штанине от нервов. Вот бывает же, что одновременно чувствуешь и спокойствие от обыденности происходящего, и опасность полной непредсказуемости. Джексон знает, где у него дома лежат презервативы, может опознать всех его котов по шагам и всё равно…

― Хён! Прибавление в семействе? ― Джексон, абсолютно голый и с полным секс-набором в одной руке, присаживается перед выползшей из-под кровати Белль и гладит её свободной рукой. Джебом чуть краснеет. Ладно, не всех.

― Белль, ― говорит он. ― Ещё есть Кейк, вы тоже не знакомы.

Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы сказать в той фразе “пока”. Блин. Не контролировать каждую мысль и движение ― очень хорошо, безусловно, когда всё ведёт к его лучшему за икс времени сексу, но случайно оговориться в духе “Ну ты же будешь ещё заходить” вряд ли приведёт к чему-то хорошему.

Или да.

Джексон чешет Белль за ушком и по пузику, а потом даже что-то мурчит, словно у него в руках нет презервативов, а у них с Джебомом обоих ― стояков. Джебом почти ревнует к собственной мелкой кошке.

― Милая, ― как будто оправдывается Джексон, когда Джебом обнимает его сзади, намекая на то, что Белль тут вообще-то не главная претендующая на джексоново внимание. Джебомов член явно упирается Джексону в ягодицы. ― Вери вери кьют.

Сам такой, про себя проговаривает Джебом. Он целует Джексона в щёку и сам раскатывает ему по члену вытащенный из джексоновой же ладони презерватив. После первых же движений Джексон теряет равновесие, и они всё-таки перемещаются на кровать. Белль, гордо задрав хвост, выходит из комнаты. Хотелось бы надеяться, что не для того, чтобы позвать сюда всех остальных и коллективно ужаснуться способам хозяина устроить свою погибшую личную жизнь.

― Возможно, стоило закрыть дверь, ― бормочет Джебом, когда Джексон наваливается на него сверху всем своим весом, тёплый и тяжёлый и самый знакомый ему человек на свете. Джексон мотает головой, прикусывая джебомову ключицу.

― Не хочу от тебя отходить, ― говорит он и зачем-то добавляет: ― К тому же, ты красивый.

У Джебома тянет внизу живота, и это не просто его горячее физическое возбуждение.

Джексон его чуть подталкивает в бок ― перевернись, мол, и Джебом крутится, ложась на живот, чуть приподнимается на локтях, весь взмокший от всего, что они уже успели, а потом Джексон в него входит, и это опять же ― просто и безотчётно хорошо. Хорошо его чувствовать, хорошо, как Джексон двигается, и господи боже ну правда не было никогда у Джебома такого классного секса, как с ним, вот уж по какой части они совпадали в любой момент своих отношений.

Джебом ни о чём не думает.

Движения Джексона быстрые, ритмичные, он придерживает Джебома за бёдра и иногда что-то глухо говорит на смеси языков, по которой Джебом невыносимо скучал, может быть, больше, чем по рукам Джексона и его члену и губам. Как вообще жил без этих обрывистых слов, хрипловатых и как будто щетинистых, словно джексоновы щёки поздним вечером и ранним утром.

Джебом импульсивно дёргается, когда Джексон (кажется, уже на пределе, судя по дыханию ― Джебом правда до сих пор может угадывать) проводит рукой по его члену, и у него срывается:  
― Без рук хочу сейчас.

Джексон наклоняется поцеловать его между лопаток. Джебому почти обидно, что он не видит в этот момент джексонова лица, но наверное ― наверное, это к лучшему, если сейчас хоть что-то из происходящего может тут быть к лучшему. Джексон вынимает из него член, как будто не совсем понимает, что Джебом ему сказал, но Джексон не может не понимать. В следующий момент член Джексон проезжает у Джебома между ног и упирается в его собственный, и Джебом чувствует, как головка тыкается ему в живот. Джексон ужасно близко, очень, очень, Джебом вообще не уверен, от чего он сейчас в итоге кончает ― от того, как Джексон трётся своим членом о его, или от того, как он сзади чувствует роскошный (как всегда, эти спортсмены) джексонов пресс.

Было бы здорово, если бы Джексон потом кончил ему на задницу, и сборник других тупых фантазий Им Джебома, но Джексон ожидаемо кончает в презерватив.

Джебом лежит лицом в подушку, и рядом с ним плюхается лохматый раскрасневшийся Джексон, с искусанными губами и засосами на шее. Его засосами. Возможно, Джебом готов на второй тур как минимум морально.

― У тебя ресница на носу, ― говорит Джексон. ― Джебома.

И смахивает, пока у Джебома ломается сердце второй раз подряд. Вроде нормально начинали, как положено. Джексон на секунду выглядит испуганным ― сорвалось, не должно было, неужели настолько забылся, и как вообще можно было, но никто из них ничего не говорит, а Джебом вовсе подгибает ноги и усаживается рядом, глядя на Джексона теперь с хоть некоторого расстояния.

В пальцах немного покалывает от того, как хочется сейчас снова его фотографировать ― вот такого спокойного, расслабленного и красивого, с идеальной рукой поперёк идеального живота и явно не сегодня побритой подмышкой у другой, запрокинутой за голову, руки. Джебом никогда не снимал Джексона профессионально, но вот таких фотографий у него раньше было грандиозное множество, по-глупому плёночных, которые Джебом потом проявлял один в тёмной студии, и никогда никому бы не показал, даже если бы сам Джексон был не против, потому что такая вот нагота Джексона была чем-то слишком личным, слишком его собственным и должным существовать в единственном экземпляре каждый кадр.

― У тебя ещё сохранились зоус фотос? ― спрашивает Джексон, в середине срываясь на английский. Словно подслушивает его мысли; а может, просто не разучился тоже читать Джебома по лицу. Джебом качает головой. Не хочется сейчас про это рассказывать, но он часть просто выбросил, а часть на полном серьёзе сжёг, что вы там говорили про тупые фантазии. Джексон смотрит на него очень внимательно, так внимательно, что Джебом отводит взгляд ― на Кунту, аккуратно переступающего через всё ту же коробку от пиццы. Интересно, давно кот тусит на пороге.

― А у меня все лежат где-то.

Где-то. У Джексона-то их ещё больше было ― Джебом ему отдавал его собственные, не копить же было их все у себя, и Джексон ещё по приколу баловался с какой-то его техникой, снимал самого Джебома тоже. Они точно все всегда были у него.

― Можешь сходить в душ, если хочешь, ― говорит Джебом, когда Джексон ёрзает на кровати после таки случающегося второго тура. Джексон кивает, подбирает свои вещи, а Джебом остаётся лежать один. Он как заворожённый смотрит на джексонову задницу в дверном проёме и размеренно тянет в голове мысль ― выйти с ним, не выйти с ним, проверить, не проверить, и не решается двинуться с места. Это что-то вроде как тестировать тонкий лёд на речке ― можешь шагнуть и ничего не будет, а можешь шагнуть и провалиться в самое жуткой днище, какое только бывает.

Снаружи хлопает дверь, и Джебом не знает, ведёт ли она в ванную или прочь отсюда.


	2. ценить рабочие минуты

Экран катока моргает новым сообщением от Джинёна прямо поверх открытой фотографии со свадьбы месячной давности, и Джебому стоит большого труда не открыть его немедленно, потому что он сейчас даже не обрабатывает, просто отбирает, самое скучное занятие в его профессии. Понятно, что он бы с куда большим удовольствием узнал какие-то новые подробности из жизни компании Джинёна, где полным ходом идёт реструктуризация. Но он таки проявляет силу воли (должна же она быть хотя бы в мелочах) и исправно дощелкивает все фото из нужной папки, безжалостно выпиливая с жёсткого диска ни на что не годные.

_пджн  
Кстати, Джексон хотел тебя попросить сделать ему пару фотографий для портфолио  
^^  
Ты его так и не разблокировал?_

Блин, что?

Джебом пялится в сообщение добрых пару минут, словно гипнотизируя его на самоликвидацию, но сообщение всё равно никуда не девается. Можно было бы его проигнорировать, если бы его написал сам Джексон или Югём, или кто угодно, кроме того, кто его реально написал. Джинён скорее вцепится в него мёртвой хваткой, чем позволит молча замять тему.

_[øFFshøre] Jay B  
чего?  
я не делаю медийную съёмку  
сам знаешь  
отстань_

_пджн  
^^  
Ему не нужна медийная.  
Сказал, портфолио. Для досье на великого олимпийского чемпиона, что-то вроде того._

_[øFFshøre] Jay B  
пусть приходит, когда ему нужно будет свадебное досье  
то есть никогда ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_пджн  
Хён._

_[øFFshøre] Jay B  
(эмотикон с надутым котом)_

_пджн  
Хён, ты же хотел расширять горизонты._

И дальше потекла мысль по древу, что это верный шанс зацепиться за спортивные связи, Джексон всю корейскую фехтовальную команду знает тоже, может быть, не только фехтовальную даже, и перспективы, и нетворкинг, и прочий полезный корпоративный булшит, которым Джинён владел в совершенстве. Вопрос "почему сейчас", почему не три года назад, когда всё ещё было замечательно и Джебом даже ходил на фехтовальные турниры, виснет в воздухе, но в целом чего такого — три года назад Джебом ещё не был и в свадебной съёмке настолько устойчивый, а Джексону могло быть просто тогда не надо, а сейчас надо.

— Сыльги, — зовёт Джебом поверх компьютера. — Посмотри кой-чего.

Она сразу подлетает к его столу, опирается на спинку джебомова стула и вглядывается в сообщения через его плечо.

— Оппа, — в голосе слышится лёгкая укоризна за то, что он её оторвал от дела не ради творческого совета, а во имя решения собственных экзистенциально-карьерных проблем. — Согласись, ни слова неправды.

В окошке беседы, словно в насмешку, появляется очередное _^^_.

Джексон в их офисе (элегантное название для коворкинговой переговорки, которую Джебом и Сыльги снимают на пару четыре дня в неделю) появляется через два дня, и Джебом никак не знает, как оценить такой срок — долго? Джинён звучал, будто необходимость в досье была та ещё срочная. Рано? По идее, Джексон уже должен был быть вовсю в Гонконге и не полетит же он в Сеул нарочно ради беседы с Джебомом про фотографии.

На сей раз на Джексоне светло-голубая рубашка и темные джинсы, а волосы не спрятаны под кепкой. Красивый.

— Ты ещё в Корее? — глупо спрашивает Джебом вместо приветствия. У Сыльги сегодня заказ на весь день, и она приедет только вечером, так что никаких шансов Джебому смалодушничать и слить Джексона ей, а заодно и никаких шансов, что она увидит партнёра ещё большим лохом, чем уже считает. Джебом давно забил, конечно, хоть оппой по правилам зовёт — и на том спасибо. Но всё равно без свидетелей лучше.

— Улетаю завтра, — Джексон с любопытством разглядывает фотографии на стенах. Около каждой узкая полоска бумаги с подписью и датой - Им Джебом, сентябрь 2018, Кан Сыльги, март 2019. Джексона в равной степени интересуют фото за любым авторством. С Сыльги он не знаком, но наверняка уже мог быть наслышан хоть от Джинёна, хоть от Ёндже и Марка. — Так что сегодня только бюрократия, само дело потом.

Джебом вытаскивает на свет флюоресцентной лампы гроссбух со своим собственным портфолио, кладёт рядом бланк договора, бланк сметы, ещё какие-то бумажки, рассказывает профессиональным голосом про условия работы, немного запинаясь на тех местах, где надо поменять обкатанные текст про съёмку свадеб и лавстори на художественную спортивную съёмку или портретники. На выглядывающую из выреза рубашки Джексона ключицу он не смотрит. Даже тогда, когда Джексон перегибается через полстола, чтобы дотянуться до одного из бланков.

— Парфюм, — Джексон быстро кивает на красный футлярчик у Джебома на краю стола. — Армани?

— Ага, — Джебом напрягается от не относящихся к делу разговоров. Они оба вроде как сразу уговорились, что в любом случае расстались, и Джинён кучу раз заверил Джебома, что Джексон честное слово просто доверяет ему как фотографу, и сегодня, как опять же было уже сказано, по плану вполне рутинная бюрократия. Обсуждения джебомова парфюма тут примерно так же в тему, как тогда после секса кошачья болтовня вернувшегося из душа одетого Джексона. Дескать, всё равно волосы сохнут, не хочется уходить, не поздоровавшись с Норой и раз уж ты сказал, что есть ещё один новичок, то надо познакомиться. 

Ну, то есть, никак не в тему. Стадию, когда актуален смолл ток, они уже вроде сто раз прошли во всех вариантах своих отношений.

— Я их лицо в Гонконге, — говорит Джексон. Вот к чему это было.

Джексон очень внимательно (как всегда, черт возьми) его слушает, даже про технические подробности, кивает, задаёт уточняющие вопросы. В какой-то момент он откидывается назад на спинку дивана и углубляется в чтение договорного бланка, закинув ногу на ногу. Вторая его ладонь, которая не держит кипу листочков, лежит у Джексона на коленке. Джебом позволяет себе пялиться без стеснения, потому что вроде как Джексон его всё равно сейчас не видит и не может заметить.

Его прерывает какой-то штатный вопрос по тексту договора, и Джебом склоняется над бумажкой вместе с Джексоном. Запястье задевает о запястье Джексона, когда Джебом ведёт по строчкам пальцем, то же самое случается с плечами. Ничего особенного, бывает.

Хорошо, что они без свидетелей. В следующий раз Джебом осознанно выдыхает уже тогда, когда бумажки неаккуратно валяются на полу, тяжёлая папка углом торчит из-под дивана, а губы Джебома оставляют на плече Джексона темноватый засос. Голубая рубашка расстёгнута до середины, и тяжело дышащий Джексон с красноватыми от поцелуев губами смотрится на их переговорном столике куда лучше, чем вся возможная документация. Чуть опомнившись, Джебом кидается запереть дверь изнутри.

— У вас тут нет камер? — хмыкает Джексон, вытаскивая руки из рукавов. Джебом качает головой — вроде в описи помещения ничего подобного не было.

— А вообще видео мы с тобой ни разу не делали, — бормочет он Джексону на ухо и с большим удовольствием облизывает мочку, когда та розовеет. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить эту интересную тему, Джексон говорит куда-то Джебому в висок:  
— Я наверное приеду надолго совсем скоро.

Джебом отрывается от него и ошарашенно смотрит прямо в глаза, очень мутно воспринимая последнюю реплику. Что?

— Я тебе хотел сказать с самого начала ещё тогда, — Джексон приподнимается и садится на кромке стола. — Что скорее всего ближайший год или два буду тренироваться у корейского тренера. Что я переезжаю и наверное мы будем видеться.

— Ну да, у Югём есть плохая привычка не сообщать, кого ещё она позвала выпить, — кое-как пытается отшутиться Джебом, и Джексон (полуголый, разгоряченный, зацелованный уже Джексон) вспоминает дурацкую историю про подвыпившую Югём и её подружку, и Джебом смеётся вместе с ним. Все их бесчисленные дабл дейты с Джинёном и Югём были идеальные, даже если полвечера Джинён жаловался на начальника, а Югём хотела ходить в бургерную буквально через день. Были.

— Если каждая встреча будет заканчиваться сексом, может быть, нам с тобой проще сразу заново сойтись?

Джексон добавляет что-то про то, что он действительно собирался просто прийти и обсудить про работу, объясняет, что и говорить на свадьбе про свой переезд хотел просто, чтобы Джебома предупредить, и сейчас оно у него выскочило, потому что у них слишком очевидно всё катится по единой наклонной каждый раз.

— Эксез виз бенефитс звучит довольно херово, — говорит он, и Джебом не может не согласиться с этой сентенцией, но что делать с предыдущей, он всё равно в упор не понимает.

— Я… — спотыкается он. — Мне…

Джексон кивает:  
— Когда речь зашла про расставание, ты думал три недели и потом молча меня везде заблокировал.

Джексон решительный, а он нет, и может быть, в этом вся проблема. Джексон может сказать первым — давай вместе, или давай по отдельности, или вот давай всё-таки вместе, потому что по отдельности зашло не очень, а Джебом каждый раз даже ответить нормально не может.

— Необязательно сейчас ничего отвечать, — Джексон гладит его по бедру и тянет на себя. — Иди сюда.

Джексон обхватывает его за пояс ногами и нетерпеливо трётся ширинкой. Молния чиркает, и Джексон под бельём уже такой замечательно влажный от смазки, такой возбуждённый и хотящий, что Джебому сносит крышу. Он бы наверное был не против при любых камерах запереть кабинет не на пару часов, а на сутки прямо до джексонова самолёта и только трахаться в каждом углу выхолощенной белой комнаты. Если бы даже Джексон на самом деле плевать хотел на любые фотографии и попросту задумал его вернуть таким вот способом — Джебом не против. Ему нужны пресловутые три недели, чтобы решить, против он вернуться или нет, но не нужно думать вовсе, чтобы решить, что здесь и сейчас он хочет Джексона в любом случае.

У Джексона на животе всё ещё болтается так и не расстегнутая до конца рубашка, джинсы висят где-то в районе коленок, и трусы в общем тоже едва спущены так, чтобы просто не мешать Джебому размашисто надрачивать его член, иногда фиксируя пальцы на головке, а иногда зажимая в ладонь яйца. Джебом играет, меняет ритм и регулирует накатывающие на Джексона волны удовольствия, от которых он стонет всегда по-разному.

— Бля, — срывается у Джексона на корейском, потом на китайском, затем и на английском тоже, когда Джебом окончательно ускоряется и одновременно склоняется головой над его широкой мускулистой грудью, чтобы укусить за тёмный сосок. Многоязычное "бля" повторяется ещё несколько раз, путаными звуками, пока не переходит в рваный выдох и руку Джебома не заляпывает чужой спермой. Он рефлекторно отряхивается, отпустив член, но потом подносит ладонь к лицу и облизывает липкие пальцы — один за другим, медленно, прямо под мутным от оргазма, но всё равно очень пристальным взглядом Джексона.

— Ебать, — очень содержательно резюмирует Джексон свою не менее красноречивую перед тем речь и, приподнявшись, целует Джебома в приоткрытые измазанные спермой губы.

У Джебома из брюк торчит его эрегированный член, потому что пока он дрочил Джексону, себя потрогать второй рукой хотелось, конечно, невыносимо, но было боязно сбиться с ритма, и хватило его тогда только на то, чтобы кое-как расстегнуться и избавиться от ощущения отчаянной тесноты, но теперь уже можно переключиться. Джебом сползает рукой вниз и сталкивается с джексоновой пятерней.

— Я хочу, — с нажимом говорит Джексон, как будто его практически оскорбляет идея, что Джебом решил и себе тоже просто сам отдрочить. Голова Джебома оказывается у Джексона на плече, и тот его невесомо гладит по отросшим на затылке волосам так же хорошо и нежно, как доводит до скорого оргазма. Жизнь полна странных сочетаний, чо уж. Джексон шепчет на ухо Джебому что-то плохо разборчивое, может быть, вообще китайское, за исключением извечно имеющего самый что ни на есть безумный эффект на Джебома его собственного имени, особенно в сочетании с дурацкими глупыми словечками вроде бейби или сладкий мой или мой хороший. Джексон понахватался ласкательных прозвищ по всему миру, а Джебом в ответ на каждое безнадежно расплавляется. На любой стадии их отношений, ага.

Что, естественно, не отменяет того, что он всё равно ничего определенного сейчас не ответит. И может быть, даже когда Джексон действительно обоснуется здесь у некоего корейского тренера, тоже не ответит. Джебому разве что хотелось бы надеяться на то, что он разберётся со своей реакцией и с тем, какой реакции ждёт от него Джексон, до того, как тому придется уехать обратно в Гонконг. В конце концов реально, реально хреново было бы всё это время просуществовать с ним в одном городе в статусе эксез виз бенефитс.

Визаут бенефитс, видимо, тоже не выход, раз они могут встретиться по исключительно формально-бюрократическому поводу, а потом всё равно заканчивается… так. Джебом складывает бланки и бумажки стопочкой, пока Джексон застегивает манжеты на рубашке и критически оглядывает себя, словно пытаясь понять, насколько по плачевному состоянию его одежды можно определить, как он провёл деловую встречу. Из-под воротничка рубашки выглядывает засос. Джебому становится весело, как будто у них с Джексоном подростковый секретик на двоих.

— Стой, я сейчас открою, — Джебом быстро набирает код для внутреннего замка, не давая Джексону бесплодно ковырять дверную ручку. — Позвонишь, чтобы назначить съёмочную сессию?

Джексон бесстыдно и коротко целует его в губы на прощание.

— Разблокируй меня сначала.  
— Я уже, — признаётся Джебом. — Даже в инстаграме.


	3. форевер янг

— Ты ему сказал, кстати? — спрашивает Джинён, когда Джебом неосознанно сотый раз за их обеденный перерыв трогает кончик носа. Трогать прокол нельзя, можно за ним только ухаживать по всем правилам современной медицины, но это не значит, что руки не тянутся к носу целиком. Возможно, у Джебома есть подспудная страсть к тому, чтобы пытаться на кривой козе объехать вполне разумные правила и запреты.

— Нет, — нехотя бубнит он с полным ртом кимчи. Официальная версия гласит, что Джексону совершенно нет никакой нужды знать о каждом несущественном событии в жизни Джебома. Неофициальная заключается в том, что пока Джебом не родил вразумительный ответ на внезапное предложение сойтись, все события в его жизни считаются незначительными. Не то что он не разговаривает с Джексоном, конечно; было бы тупо разблокировать его по всем каналам связи и продолжить свою политику абсолютного игнора. Но специально что-то ему рассказывать — Джебом слишком активно пребывает в сомнениях обо… всём.

Возможно, это и есть причина появления пирсинга у него в носу: так много сомневался, что хотелось хоть какого-то решительного импульсивного поступка, от которого дороги назад не будет. Джинён, конечно, уже успел кинуть ему пару ссылок о правильном процессе заращивания надоевших проколов, но Джебом упрямо уверен в том, что ему ни в коем случае не надоест.

А Джексону, может быть, вообще не интересно.

— Наверное, так и правильно, — Джинён кивает и ловко разделывает свою рыбину палочками на наиболее удобные для быстрого закидывания в рот куски. — Чтобы он не примчался тебя валить и трахать вместо своего чемпионата Азии по рапире.

Джебом ничего не отвечает и делает вид, что невероятно занят супом. Если продолжать развивать тему, то можно случайно слить Джинёну, что он уже практически сам посмотрел билеты во Вьетнам, чтобы там валить и трахать Джексона прямо посреди чемпионата. Потому что он же его везде разблокировал и теперь подвержен влиянию инстаграмовских апдейтов.

Джексон в своей спортивной форме со спадающей на глаза чёлкой — красивый. И Джексон в одних трусах рядом с бассейном — тоже красивый. Джексон у себя в номере, возможно, уже даже без трусов — немыслимо красивый.

Последнее фото было не в инстаграме, а лично Джебому в каток, но не суть важно. Последний раз они в отпуск вместе ездили, наверное, на втором году отношений, а потом как-то не складывалось. Горячая пора на их работах перестала совпадать сезонностью, сборы Джексона выходили тогда, когда у Джебома в свадьбах случался простой, и наоборот. Билеты заканчивались, в гостиницах не было свободных мест, и вообще определиться с местом казалось очень сложно, а потом, когда уже снова почти собрались, Джебом потерял паспорт.

Сейчас кажется таким очевидным, что он хотя бы мог кататься с Джексоном на соревнования и гулять там с фотоаппаратом, когда тот занят. Сейчас Джебому очевидно, что это нисколько не испортило бы совместных впечатлений, а тогда думал — глупо, навязывается, помешает.

Он же даже правила фехтовальные до сих пор все помнит, и Джинён говорит, что самые счастливые фотографии победителя Джексона — те, где кроме медали на нём висит ещё и Джебом. Это, впрочем, не мешает Джинёну периодически советовать им снова уйти в статус взаимной блокировки.

— Тебе кажется, что мы так плохи друг для друга? — криво усмехается Джебом уже в другой бизнес-ланч. Джинён один закрывает квартал вместо отдела из трёх человек, так что тут даже время пообедать — роскошь. К сожалению, рабочий аврал только усиливает его энтузиазм к обсуждению других тем, а нового "Человека-паука" он ещё не посмотрел и говорить об этом трудно. Новый релиз Тэён исчерпывает себя ещё на этапе панчанов, так что к появлению мяса всё неизменно сводится к тому, что Джебом слишком много думает.

Джинён, конечно, прав. Джинён всегда прав.

— Нет, — он качает головой с неожиданной грустной серьёзностью. — Наоборот слишком идеальные.

И сейчас Джинён тоже прав. Чёрт его знает, высказывает ли он сейчас своё мнение или тычет Джебома носом в его собственные мысли, только сокращённые и упрощённые для пущей очевидности понимания, но с Джебомом оно всяко резонирует — и тем самым, пожалуй, нужный эффект достигнут. Он Джексона ровно за то своё знание, что лучше него для Джебома не будет, и заблочил при малейшем упоминании возможности разойтись. Сейчас Джебом как будто бы вспоминает и снова осознаёт всё то же самое — идеальный, всё про него знает, не требует быть никем, кроме самого себя. Вспоминает, хотя не уверен, что забывал.

Джексон для него лучший и идеальный, потому что он его любит. Любил. Нет, любит. Любит Джексона, а то, что глагол не может поставить в прошедшее время — нет. Но произнести это себе в голове, наверное, уже прогресс. Джинён бы мог помочь и подсказать, в каком времени глаголы расставляются в джексоновой голове, но Джинён упрямо настаивает на том, что он лучший друг им обоим и это его делает слепой Фемидой.

— Я уже слишком старый, чтобы десять раз подряд пробовать и ошибаться, — Джебом ему немножко завидует, что Джинён во всём так быстро разобрался, Югём ему в том помогла и они уже миллион лет женаты и даже как будто бы счастливы.

— Недостаточно старый ты только для дырок в носу и того, чтобы разложить своего бывшего прямо на чужой свадьбе.

Лучше бы Фемида была немой, конечно.

— Мы вышли! — в тысячный раз чуть ли не выкрикивает Джебом от бессилия. Джинён беззвучно ржёт, закрыв ладонями даже не только рот — всё лицо.

Чемпионат Азии по рапире приносит Джексону в гонконгский дом какой-то новый кубок: за командное первенство, а ещё бронзовую медаль личного зачёта. Джебом неловко шутит, что прямо перед переездом увеличивать количество наград в доме — так себе идея, с ними же либо расставаться теперь, либо усложнять перевозку средне- и крупногабаритных грузов в другую страну. Переезд Джексона в Корею уже перед самым носом (прокол не болит, кстати) маячит и кажется почти физически осязаемым, но они так ни разу и не вернулись к джексонову предложению про сойтись. И не виделись ещё. Подобрать съёмочную дату оказалось чуть проблемнее, чем выглядело изначально, потому что зависит не только от Джексона и Джебома, а ещё от спортивного агента Джексона (письма от него, подписанные странным псевдонимом Бойтой, копятся у Джебома в почте, и когда-нибудь он, наверное, поймет, зачем вообще спортивному агенту псевдоним, но пока есть более важные для ломания головы штуки) и от представителей того корейского тренера, а ещё от каких-то людей из какого-то СМИ, и Джебом в итоге надеется на присутствие Сыльги, так что ещё и от неё. Такая головоломка.

Вдвоём встретиться было бы проще, но сложнее, и даже если бы Джебом его отфотографировал, это были бы ни разу не те снимки, которые можно подавать в портфолио.

Джебом скучает безмерно по тем дурацким, неприличным, тёплым и влюблённым фотографиям. По ним самим таким он тоже скучает, чего уж.

Может быть, Джексон уже передумал. Может быть, он не подгоняет и не тормошит Джебома не потому что никогда на него не давил и не хотел от него требовать быть кем-то другим — более стремительным и авантюрным, а просто больше не готов своё предложение повторять. Может быть, Джексон всё обдумал заново, в спокойной обстановке без стояка и губ Джебома по своей коже, и пришёл к закономерному выводу, что не нужны ему в его корейской жизни никакие уже однажды закончившиеся ничем отношения. Если расстались (и хотел-то этого первым именно Джексон), то ведь не просто так.

Джинён смотрит на него настолько с осуждением, как будто Фемида сейчас уронит Джебому какую-нибудь гирю на голову за чрезмерные сомнения.

— Хён, то есть, ты считаешь, что ты сам не передумал за два года, а Джексон внезапно резко сменил мнение за пару недель.

— Я передумывал, — мрачно ворчит Джебом. — Блокировал, разблокировал, просто решал одно и перерешивал. Я много раз передумывал.

— Хён, — с большой выразительностью произносит Джинён.

Ладно, он просто много думал, очень много думал, каждую минуту своего времени, что он не работает и не с котами, Джебом думает. Не значит, что передумывает. Наверное, ему в этой деятельности важен скорее процесс.

Наверное, в этом и была проблема в своём роде — Джексон чувствовал, Джебом думал, баланс не складывался. Стоило взять у Джинёна пару уроков по сведению несводимого бюджета из многих крайностей, но Джебом скорее сплющит об лоб Джинёна кофейный стаканчик, чем открыто признает, что тот способен давать полезные советы. Он до сих пор склонен скорее вредничать, что сейчас бы советы отношенческие слушать от человека, который сто лет как счастливо женат и ничего не помнит про дороги к брачной расписке.

_пджн  
Именно поэтому мои советы и ценны.  
^^_

_[øFFshøre] Jay B  
(эмотикон со злым котом)_

_пджн  
Как твой нос?_

Джебом видит в вопросе про нос потаённый намёк на то, что он же может принимать крутые решения, когда хочет.

Чего он точно не может — перестать видеть везде потаённые намёки.

Джексон готов ждать, терпеть, болтать о ежедневном, слушать нытьё Джебома о клиентах и ныть в ответ о визовой бюрократии, от коей нисколько не избавляет статус великого фехтовальщика. Спасибо ему за это, потому что с возлаганием на себя великой ответственности Джебом справляется сам. Как будто всякая положительная реакция про сойтись обратно не может не означать чего-то типа "давай немедленно съедемся, поженимся и заведём выводок детей, а лучше ещё больше котов". Он же слишком старый уже для каких-то других опций, особенно с человеком, с которым отношениям уже миллион лет. И если что, то потом им придётся разводиться, а это так неудобно и Джебом будет ещё старше, но по-прежнему абсолютно неустроенный. И Нора не переживёт того, что она зря вспоминала китайский.

Кажется, он только что расстался с Джексоном уже второй раз, ещё даже не начав с ним отношений.

В календаре наконец фиксируется день, когда он будет фотографировать Джексона, и единственное, на что Джебом надеется — что в этот раз там будет множество людей, и присутствие довольно-таки толпы удержит их от перевода деловой встречи в зажимания в углу.

А может быть, на самом деле ему грустно, что зажимания будет так сложно организовать.

 _Ты похож на большую клубнику_ , пишет он Джексону спросонья вместе с какой-то фоткой из китайской новости про тренировки олимпийской сборной. На фотографии у Джексона красная кофта соперничает по вырвиглазности с красной шапкой, превращающей его голову в идеально круглую. Джебом, конечно, думает, что Джексон отвратительно красивый.

 _Если ты будешь так говорить, я никуда не перееду_ , почти всерьёз запугивает его Джексон, а потом вслед прилетает: _Хочешь откусить? ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

У Джебома настроение выбросить телефон в окно, выброситься самому, купить билет если не во Вьетнам, то хотя бы в Гонконг, развести Джексона на виртуальный секс и ещё самую малость (неправда) — ответить "да" не только на этот вопрос, а на всё тот с предыдущей их встречи. Очень обширный диапазон разномастных эмоций.

Сойтись заново — это же не только возможность второй раз расстаться, думает Джебом. И это совершенно необязательно весь коммитмент мира. Это возможность второй раз пошутить первую пошлую шутку (Джексон только что отлично справился), второй раз впервые поцеловаться и второй раз пойти на первое свидание. У них с Джексоном могло бы быть лучшее в мире первое свидание сейчас — когда всё новое и удивительное (Джексон до сих пор ничего не знает про Белль и Кейка. И про гвоздь в носу.), но Джебому не надо стесняться засунуть в рот сразу всю плошку риса.

Расставание можно вообще скипнуть в этот раз, чо уж там.

Хочу облизать, отвечает Джебом. И ещё хочу позвать тебя на свидание.

Виртуальный секс всё равно случается - первый в принципе, а не второй первый. Любовь Джексона к красному цвету распространяется ещё и на трусы, как Джебом узнаёт из интересного видео о том, как Джексон себя трогает рукой в массивных кольцах прямо сквозь эти трусы.

(— Оппа, — с нажимом говорит Сыльги через три года. — Я не буду фотографировать вашу свадьбу, потому что я не переживу трезвой тост вашего лучшего друга.)


End file.
